


Boredom

by Turnleft_atgreenland



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: 80s, Dominant, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnleft_atgreenland/pseuds/Turnleft_atgreenland
Summary: After a boring night, you, John and Nick are left all alone- but when an idea is brought to the table, they both can't refuse.
Relationships: John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my wattpad but decided to post it here since I need to post things

The boredom had gone to our heads now, swarming our thoughts. They aroma that encased us was doused in the thick scent of marijuana, supplied by the redhead who sat next to me, completely dazed. 

The other one, Nick, was sprawled on the catch, his hands draping off the sides lazily as he stared into nothing trying to find something. 

"So, what do we do, now?" John had asked, glancing at Nick with his glossed eyes before turning his attention towards me. All I could give him was a shrug, a lazy one but not one that signaled I was uninterested. 

Nick suddenly shifted himself excitedly sitting up, looking at the both of us, "I have this dumb idea, but I saw it at a party once," He grinned smugly, his eyes flicking back and forth from John to myself.

"Shoot," John raised an eyebrow out of plain curiosity, keeping a hefty gaze on me. 

Nick's cheeks turned a light rose- a sheer rose but I could still make it out, "Let's um, recreate sex positions!"

Instantly, John nodded, eagerly nodded, hopping on the floor from the sofa he was once stretched upon. The two of them looked at me, expecting me to say something but I only smirked and nodded- words didn't feel right at the moment. 

"So-" John giggled, reaching over for a bottle of the crystal vodka I had kept in the corner, my eyes followed him, his gentle touch, the way his fingers gingerly curled around the top- softly pressing into his palm as he lifted it to his lips. 

I shook my head, unintentionally my eyes were still on his lips, "Nick, how the fuck do we even do this?" My head now turned to the orange hair man, or boy, man-boy, who was now giggling as well.

"I don't fucking know honestly-"

It happened quickly- too rapidly- but I liked fast I guess. His arms were impeccably straight as the loose strands of his hair fell just inches away from my rouge-transcending face. His eyes looked into me, creasing as his lips twitched into a promiscuous smirk that he no longer tried to keep hidden. 

His face suddenly inched closer to my own meagerly, his elbow now resting on the carpet while he took his fingers and daintily twirled my hair. My eyes shut timidly once the chills cascading down my spine from the sensation of his lips pressing softly to my neck.

"I think he means like this," He paused, sliding his lips down to my chest, placing a mellow kiss onto my collar bone. "Y'know I can tell you like it, the attention, and hell, I notice your eyes on me all the damn time, I've always been, curious about that." 

The feeling of his finger gliding down my body, and his voice blurred every sound that echoed in the background and eradicated the odd gaze I could feel Nick have on me. That feeling of being vulnerable felt ethereal, and only felt more unearthly with each kiss he traced my jawline with. 

The tight buttons on my shirt weakened, his fingers flicked off each one with the knowledge they held- I knew the experience he had, hell, he had a lot of it. The bra I had bought for an occasion like this was lifted over my head and tossed aside. 

Soon it wasn't one set of hands on me, it was two- Nick's. He studied my body with the delicate pads of his fingers, I freely let his hands roam around my figure- I let them yank down on my jeans. 

I felt useless in that moment, that small spur of seduction. My hands led my eyes to the hanging shirt of John's, which I pulled down slowly, shyly grinning at him. I hadn't payed attention to how fast Nick did strip- he was speedy, ready, eager. No part of him seemed worried or anxious, I was jealous of that.

In a matter of seconds I was pushed down again onto my back, my arms and hands pinned tightly to the floor above my head.

"I only have one rule sweetheart," John began, fiercely biting his lip, "You address me as daddy, and you realize how much of a fucking slut you are," He paused again, mocking me with a twirl of my hair- letting the natural waves bounce off his fingers, "You're fucking letting two men fuck you, and might I say ruthlessly." His words gave me chills, those chills echoed through my body- speeding down my spine as a large gulp heaved down my throat- and all I could respond with was a timid nod.

He let go of me, let go of my hands and allowed me to sit up. He looked at me with disgust in his eyes, but that disgust seemed to sparkle.

I could feel their eyes on me as I laid there, I wasn't uncomfortable, I felt powerful, once again as I was propped up by my elbows- but it didn't last for long. With a devious smirk, my waist was trapped in the firm grasp of John before he flipped my over, instantly tugging my hips up, leaving me on my knees. 

He teased me, running a finger down my back before he positioned himself. He gave me no warning, no initial telling- no whisper. He shoved himself inside of me, thrusting animalistically with the sound of my running moans guiding him. 

"John!" I called out helplessly, my moans pouring out of my lips, spinning in ecstasy. I was overly caught up in whatever it was John was doing on me to notice Nick making his way to my mouth, shoving his pulsing cock into my mouth. Naturally my head bobbed around him as I tried to suppress the moans that fizzed within me. 

While Nick was occupying my tightening lips, John was pounding into me, aggressively. His balls were slapping up against my ass, harshly. His nails dug into my hips, the skin sinking at his touch, just as I did- I melted. 

I couldn't predict the immense pleasure that came with Nick shoving himself down my throat without warning, and John gripping onto my hair, tugging it back with no apologies. My head whipped and the moans flew out- much to their joy and my embarrassment. 

"You like that don't you, the roughness," He chuckled lowly into my ear, his fingers curled and fastening around loose strands of my hair. I only nodded timidly, humming against Nick. I could feel John run his finger down my back, pinching my skin lightly. But not too lightly where there was no pain. 

I felt my end near, as my walls fastened tighter around John by the second, but I wasn't there yet, even if I felt a desperate need to be. 

Nick was near his longing end as well, his cock quivering in my mouth with every second that flew by. I picked up my pace, desperate for him, desperate to taste him. My lips eagerly sliding up and down, lightly touching his balls. And he too, drenched my throat, leaving me breathless and only craving more. 

He soon pulled out of me, but not fully, letting his still leaking tip gently brush my lips carefully- temptingly, just enough to make me reminisce of the past actions. 

"Finish for me love," John whispered against the back of my neck, draping my softly over my shoulder, the strands falling into their former places. 

My legs began to ache with each pound I felt, with each grip that tore me apart ruthlessly. Nick had only made it worse, peppering me with compliments, dousing my cheeks in little kisses that only made me want more. 

"Let it go love, I'm close as well~" John bit my earlobe, tugging down before I lowered my head, biting down on my lip till I felt indents. 

This time, with his final pound, my inner thighs shook tremendously and I couldn't contain myself. I abruptly came on him with the warning of a loud, robust moan that swarmed my mind. "John please," my moans were more airy this time, easy going.

He rested his chin on a shoulder as he harshly bit down on my neck, soon moving his head just slightly, "I don't know a fucking John," He lifted his head to look at Nick, "Nick do you know a fucking John?"

I whimpered once I felt his hand come down upon my ass, his firm hit clearly leaving a print, "D-daddy, please."

A chuckle spun from his widening lips, "Please what? What do you need daddy to do huh?"

"C-cum inside of me, please."

I shut my eyes as I could feel his silent nod. He thrusted with a slam once more, grasping me tightly, slamming my body into his rougher than he had before. He shot up into me, completely coating me with his cum- the warmth relaxed the tension rising mood that only burned in steam. 

He pulled out, and I was greeted by the tackling of Nick's arms along with John's. I was in between the two, attempting to catch my long gone breath. John squeezed me tightly as Nick kissed my tepid forehead sweetly.

"I'm sorry if I was rough, I really don't think you're a slut, it was just a heat of the moment thing," John chuckled shyly, that same glow Nick and I had earlier had now donned upon his curled cheeks- to which I comforted with a peck.

"Now, how about we treat you, sweetheart-"


End file.
